Kitty Can't Cook
by M.R.Woods
Summary: Kitty Pryd is one of the sweetes girls you'll ever meet only problems she can't cook. How will the X-Men adress this problem?


She Really Can't Cook

Move Remy! Said Jubes as she tried to push against him. For someone so skinny he sure was strong.

Was wrong you don't like Remy's company?

Move ya Swamp Rat!

Oh any thing for you mon Cherie. Said Remy as he moved to set next to Rouge.

In ya dream Swamp Rat!

Every nigh.

Gross?! Said Jubes as she sat down in the seat previously sat in by Remy.

Relax Jubes if the Cajun don't stop messin with Rouge he's goin to be dreaming 6 feet under. Isn't that right. Daken said as he sat down in the couch and looked at Remy.

Come on Mon Amie Remy tought you and him was cool. Partners in crime.

Hm. Said Daken turning his head to look at the T.V.

Like what up every one! Said Kitty as she phased thought the T.V.

Ooh an what a dunk my Lebron that one going to be a highlight! Said the T.V.

Dammit Kitty what have we told you about phasing thought the T.V. while the games on!

Like sorry Daken. Where Cierra?

Right here. God I'm glad tomorrow's Friday. Said Cierra as she sat down next to Daken.

Why? They day after that we have training sun up to sun down. Said Daken with mock enthusiasm.

Because on Friday I get to fell like a normally teenager and not one that goes out and fight FOH, Magneto, and other Brotherhood members. Said Cierra.

All I'm saying is I think it would be better if someone else did the training. Said Cyclops as he enters the room.

Yeah and I think that a man should me aloud to smoke his cigars and drink his beer we ever he pleases but that ain't going to happen scooter now is it. Said Wolverine also know as logan.

Whatever Logan it was just a question.

Goddess this week needs to be over. Said Ororo.

What troubling ya Darlin'. Said Logan

Nothing you can help me with Logan but thank you for your concern, My love. Said Ororo as she leaned in to kiss Logan.

And that's my cue to leave. Said Daken standing up.

Double gross?! Said Jubes leaving the room.

Really y'all are you ever going stop actin like to teenagers it's just gross. Said Rouge as she look at Remy who had a funny looking grin on his face.

What Cherie the love flows thought me. Said Remy

Whatever Swamp Rat.

Anybody seen Peter and Bobby? Asked Cierra.

Yeah last I heard they were having a 2k13 tournament. Said Remy

If anybody needs me I'll be with them. Said Cierra getting up to leave.

Wait I need some help in the Kitchen. Said Ororo final detaching herself from Wolverines lips.

Fine. Said Cierra.

Like can I help? Asked Kitty

NO! Shouted everyone in the room.

Sorry, like it was just a question. Said Kitty

Kitty how do I put this light…said Daken as he sat back down in his seat. You not the best at…..we'll you not very good… Jesus in going to be blunt you can cook. Said Daken.

I can too cook! Said a very affended looking Kitty.

I cooked that lasagna last week and every body loved it.

No nobody wanted to hurt your feelings so we had Cierra teleport it to the trash can. Look I'm just bein honest besides there nothing wrong with not knowin how to cook Kitty why do you think we have so many McDonalds and other fats food places. Said Daken.

We'll I didn't know anybody felt this way about my cooking. Said Kitty

Felt dat way about vho'se cooking? Asked Peter as he entered the room

Yeah cause if we're talking about Cierra's cooking than it's amazing. Said Bobby entering the room and sitting next to Cierra.

We'll if you must know Pety Pure Heart were talking about Kitty cooking . Said Daken with a smug look on his face.

Peter turned around and walked out.

Wait Pety come back! Said Kitty. Do you think my cookings bad?

Katna you know I care for you right. Said Peter.

Oooh brother. Said bobby

Here we go. Said Daken

I really want to see how he's going to play this of said Wolverine.

I think that ….. Um….. You have….. A um very….. Very unique way of cooking. Said Peter

Wow. Said Daken

And that is how you play things off. Said Wolverine.

So you mean I can't cook. Said Kitty looking at Peter.

No not really…..but it's ok. Said Peter.

Ok. Said Kitty.

Wait you mean to tell me that that all we had to do was tell Kitty she couldn't cook and she would get the picture. Said Bobby.

Apparently so. Said Daken.

We should have done this earlier cause last week lasagna did not go down well. Said Bobby.

I thought Rouge told you I was teleporting the food into the trash can. Said Cierra.

Rouge. Said Ororo arching a perfectly arched eyebrow.

I guess it slipped my mine sugar. Said Rouge.

Can we get started cooking I have a paper to write. Said Cierra.

Yeah come on Goddess know I need to go to bed early as I did not get much sleep last night. Said Ororo winking at Wolverine.

WE KNOW! Said everyone in the room.

Insulation is your friend Mon Amie. Said Remy.


End file.
